This invention relates generally to magnetic transducers usable with magnetic media such as so-called floppy discs. More particularly it concerns the arm structures which mount such transducers, as well as the transducers themselves which in operation are located at opposite sides of such discs.
In the past, circular transducer "buttons" or sliders were commonly employed on arms which are swingable toward and away from the magnetic disc. It was found in many cases that this construction resulted in undesirably heavy "penetration" or deflection of the disc by one or both buttons, leading to increased wear and reduced life of the disc. Also, difficulties were encountered in accurately locating one slider relative to the other, it being necessary to accurately offset them, away from coaxial registration so as to prevent magnetic interference therebetween. Further, it was not possible to simply and easily vary the yieldable urging of the arms relatively toward the magnetic media, or disc.
Efforts toward overcoming the above problems led to the provision of one fixed transducer at one side of the disc, and a slider movable toward and away from the disc at its opposite side; however, the above problems in the main were not overcome. Also, differences in design as between the two sliders led to problems attributable to media surface engagement characteristics of the two sliders, the problem of excessive penetration or deflection of the media by one slider remaining.